Charlie Cluster-7 (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Fantomex | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Jean-Phillipe, Weapon XIII, , Jean-Phillipe Charles, Uncle Cluster, | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly ; ; | Relatives = Unnamed mother (deceased); E.V.A. (External Nervous System); Lady Fantomex (Cluster) (female clone with one of his brains); Evil Fantomex (Jean-Phillipe) (clone with one of his brains); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly The World; Cavern-X, Sedona, Arizona; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; England ; Paris, France | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 174 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = United Kingdom | Citizenship2 = Fantomex was born in The World, but adopted a UK citizenship after escaping. | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary, Assassin, former Super-Soldier , Thief | Education = Military training | Origin = Fantomex was developed by the Weapon Plus Project both for use as an agent and as a potential prototype for the next generation of "Super Sentinels". | PlaceOfBirth = The World, near London, England | Creators = Grant Morrison; Igor Kordey | First = New X-Men #128 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Fantomex, or Weapon XIII, was a result of the Weapon Plus Program's experimentation with technological-human hybrids. He was born and was artificially "evolved" in The World, a man-made environment designed to create Super-Soldiers using Sentinel technology. Though his true identity remained unknown, he had on at least one occasion gone by the name "Jean-Phillipe" , and his experiment designation at The World facility was "Charlie Cluster-7." In terms of nationality, it was first assumed that Fantomex was French due to his heavy French accent and villa seemingly near Paris. However, he explained that he was not French (further adding to his mysterious origin), but rather spoke with a French accent because he found that it annoyed and distracted others. X-Corporation Fantomex sought a safe haven at the X-Corporation in Paris while fleeing from authorities. He claimed to be a mutant thief with the ill-defined power of misdirection. Bleeding profusely from bullet wounds, he asked for asylum, which Professor X granted him. Fantomex explained to Professor X and Jean Grey that he was being hunted because he was one of the most wanted thieves in Europe. Neither Professor X nor Jean Grey were able to use their telepathy to verify his claims due to his ceramic mask, a device that blocked their mental probes. However, they agreed to aid him, and after escaping the soldiers who surrounded the building, Fantomex used E.V.A. to take Professor X and Jean Grey to his "home" in France. While there, he introduced them to his "mother" and continued to describe his success as a thief. In fact, he told the two that he had stolen sensitive information about the Weapon Plus project while in the Chunnel, and offered to sell it to Professor Xavier for one billion dollars. After submitting his proposal, he put himself in a light hypnotic trance and removed the bullets that riddled his body. Finished, he asked Professor X and Jean Grey to accompany him back to the Chunnel in an effort to destroy Weapon XII. The three left in E.V.A., leaving the house and elderly woman behind. However, both the house and the woman turned out to be a highly elaborate ruse designed by Fantomex to hide his true origin. Fantomex then led Professor Xavier and Jean Grey to the Chunnel disaster. Packed full of people and animals that Weapon XII had turned into mindless slaves, confusion ran rampant. Knowing that those who had fallen prey to Weapon XII's influence were lost, Fantomex killed Darkstar and any others who were mentally connected to the creature. After Fantomex destroyed Weapon XII by using a remote detonator, it was noticed that there were two empty Weapon Plus transport tubes in the Chunnel: one that had held the violent Weapon XII and another that held something called Weapon XIII. After the battle, Fantomex's ceramic mask slipped a bit and Jean Grey used her telepathy to deduce his true identity: Fantomex was actually Weapon XIII and had also been in transit in the Chunnel. It was during the accident in the Chunnel that he had escaped and was subsequently chased to the X-Corporation building. He confessed to Jean Grey that he was not the master thief that he had claimed, but was now set out to earn that reputation. He assured Jean Grey that he refused to be anyone's soldier, and as a result Jean Grey allowed Fantomex to disappear into the Chunnel before the authorities arrived. Dust Fantomex later traveled to Afghanistan in an attempt to steal a list of the world's richest mutant slaver traders, the names on which he intended to blackmail. There he encountered an unconscious mutant known as Dust, a former mutant captive who had unwittingly killed her captors by turning into a deadly sandstorm. Upon his exit, he encountered Wolverine, leaving Dust in his care. Assault on Weapon Plus Soon after, Fantomex contacted Wolverine and offered him information about his mysterious past if he helped Fantomex destroy Ultimaton, also known as Weapon XV, a deadly product of the Weapon Plus program. Fantomex, Wolverine, and the X-Men's Cyclops traveled to The World, an artificial, time-altering environment designed by the Weapon Plus program to quickly develop and evolve new generations of super-soldiers. The team was defeated by Ultimaton, who escaped by breaking through the barriers of The World and flying to the Weapon Plus space station. The team pursued their target in E.V.A., Fantomex's biological spacecraft, and upon arriving at the space station Fantomex kept his word by showing Wolverine the complete Weapon Plus database. Shocked at learning the terrible details of his past (including his slaughtering of the entire population of Roanoke while under the influence of the Weapon Plus Program), Wolverine initiated the self-destruct sequence for the space station before catching and ultimately killing Ultimaton, who was also wondering about his condition. Fantomex and Cyclops escaped the explosion in one of the station's shuttles. Planet X Returning to Earth to find the X-Men scattered and Manhattan under siege by a mutant impersonating their arch-foe Magneto, Cyclops recruited Fantomex, E.V.A., and a group of Xavier Institute students into an ad-hoc X-Men team to oppose the villain. Fantomex led the assault, cutting a path through the faux-Magneto’s Brotherhood and liberating Xavier, precipitating the villain’s downfall. War of the Programs Resuming his crusade against Weapon Plus, Fantomex found the grave of the Program’s director, John Sublime, but found it empty, except for a slip of paper bearing the word “Roanoke.” He located the secret facility of the splinter program Weapon X and found it abandoned except for Weapon X’s Agent Zero. After a brief scuffle with no clear victor, the pair reluctantly joined forces and traveled to the site of Roanoke, a town whose inhabitants were slaughtered after Weapon X unleashed a brainwashed Wolverine on them years earlier. There, they encountered Sublime but were opposed by his U-Men and forced to flee against overwhelming odds. Believed to still be under the Program’s control, Fantomex was left for dead. Quiet Later, Fantomex was contacted by the diminutive mutant Shortpack who sought his help in assassinating mutant arms dealer Steinbeck in revenge for his killing of an agent under Shortpack’s care. Fantomex refused, not wanting to become responsible for allowing the good-natured Shortpack to become a killer. Shortpack was captured by Steinbeck soon after, and whilst investigating his disappearance the shapechanging mutant Mystique, who was working for both Xavier and Steinbeck’s ally Shepard, learned of his meeting with Fantomex. Though despising him after a past encounter in Madagascar, Mystique found Fantomex in Monte Carlo, once again operating under the pretense he was a mutant thief, and learned of Shortpack’s plan. As she left to rescue him, Fantomex followed and uncovered her intent to assassinate Xavier. In exchange for his silence, Fantomex bade Mystique perform a heist for him. After she returned with the goods, Mystique infected both Fantomex and E.V.A. with a techno-organic virus, seemingly killing them both to keep her plan secret. However, it was all a ruse as Mystique knew she was being monitored by Shepard. Fantomex later resurfaced and helped Mystique capture Shepard, giving her access to Steinbeck whom she defeated. Dark Reign Fantomex next appeared defending The World from Norman Osborn's zombie hordes. After Wolverine and the zombie soldiers were infected by Allgod. As atheists Fantomex and Noh-Varr were immune to the World's latest weapon. Fighting off the zombies and a mind controlled Wolverine, Noh-Varr manages to placate the world, releasing Wolverine from the Allgod's influence the trio proceed to defeat Norman Osborne's zombies. Fantomex uses a shrink-ray stolen from Doctor Doom to keep an eye on the World. Nation X Next encountering the X-Men after being hired by a young mutant boy to kill a Predator X, Fantomex is crucial in helping to subdue the New U-Men until they released a mutant fighting influenza HX-N1, forcing the X-Men to flee. Fantomex is later seen wooing Psylocke. Second Coming Fantomex is seen fighting the Nimrod sentinel units sent from the future by Bastion to attack the mutants of Utopia. Uncanny X-Force He recently joined X-Force. He went with the team to kill a clone of the original Apocalypse, unknown to them that the clone was a child this time. When X-Force ultimately decided to save the boy, Fantomex realized they couldn't, and shot him. Later, an army of Deathloks attack Fantomex, kill his mother, and steal the miniaturized World. Fantomex was working on an experiment that could save the future. It is later discovered that this is another clone of Apocalypse created by Fantomex, named Genesis being grown in his lab in The World. Due to killing Apocalypse, X-Force member Archangel began to turn into the new Apocalypse because of the Succession Protocol put in place to assure that upon Apocalypses death, one of his Horsemen of Death would succeed him. X-Force traveled to the Age of Apocalypse, an alternate universe where they hoped to find a Celestial Lifeseed which they could use to reverse the process Archangel was undergoing. Together with the X-Men of that world they managed to secure a Lifeseed despite heavy losses for the X-Men. They returned to their own world only to find that they had been tricked by Archangel who had already completed his transformation and wanted the Lifeseed in order to re-make the world. Fantomex and X-Force attempted to fight him and his Horsemen but were forced to flee, leaving behind Psylocke who still believed Archangel could be redeemed. With Wolverine seriously injured Fantomex was forced to lead what remained of X-Force in order to stop Archangel and retrieve the World which he had stolen. During the final battle to stop Archangel, Fantomex appeared to flee but in fact went to bring the X-Men (Earth-295) in order to aid them. Fantomex was also forced to release his secret weapon the clone of Apocalypse who managed to buy them enough time to defeat Archangel. Fantomex was then kidnapped by Captain Britain and taken to Otherworld to stand trial for his murder of the child Apocalypse. After Otherworld was attacked and Fantomex helped in its defense however, he was allowed to go free. As X-Force come face to face with the new Brotherhood of Evil mutants, Fantomex was poisoned by Mystique with a poison that completely blocked his powers. Psylcoke was mind controlled by Shadow King forcing Fantomex to intervene. He removed his mask which contained his mind shields and gave it to Psylocke, breaking Shadow King's control over her. This however left him vulnerable and after just managing to send Psylocke away with E.V.A. he was killed by the Brotherhood. E.V.A. and the rest of X-Force managed to recover his body and E.V.A. deposited it in a cloning sample hatch. All three of his brains were intact, and the machine made a mistake a cloned a new body for each of his brains. Fantomex re-unites with Psylocke and takes her and his new "sister" to meet his mother. | Powers = Fantomex is an artificially-evolved human. Fantomex is an engineered mutate with multiple 'brains' (three in fact) for independent parallel processing, and 'nano-active blood'. Fantomex's primary nervous system is actually a detachable techno-organism called E.V.A. . After being killed, he was cloned in a way that his three brains received each a body, leading to the existence of both Fantomex, Lady Fantomex and Evil Fantomex. * E.V.A.: an autonomous entity manifesting his primary nervous system externally, with retractable landing legs, hovering and propulsion capabilities, morphing doorways, passenger room, and a machine consciousness. He can see through E.V.A.'s point of view and can take control of her movement. However, this requires extreme concentrations on the part of Fantomex. Moreover, E.V.A can fly "herself" and can generate bio-electric charges to be used as weapons. Fantomex is both telepathically and symbiotically linked to E.V.A. As a result, whenever E.V.A. is traumatized or injured, Fantomex experiences the same pain. ** Superhuman Durability: While separated, Fantomex feels no pain and seems able to ignore most injuries. ** Misdirection: ability to 'misdirect' another person, including the use of illusions. Together, their combined consciousnesses can create extremely convincing illusions. It seems even powerful telepaths cannot truly tell if he is lying or not. *'Secondary Nervous System:' Fantomex possesses a secondary, internal nervous system that he can activate to prevent this, but its functions are limited, allowing him to see only in black & white. *'Healing Trance:' can place himself in a trance-like state to recover from injuries. In this state he has been known to forcibly expel bullets and recover faster while placed in water. *'Superhuman Agility' *'Enhanced Strength:' |New X-Men Vol 1 144}} | Abilities = Fantomex is a skilled marksman and a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He can also read the body language of others with unparalleled precision. This, coupled with his superhuman abilities, makes him a master of misdirection. Fantomex is also able to place himself in a state of light auto-hypnosis to perform critical tasks, such as self surgery. | Strength = Peak human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Fantomex's ceramic armor has goggles (presumably for night vision) and provides some protection. There may be other devices in it. His mask incorporates telepathy-blocking ceramics. | Transportation = E.V.A. | Weapons = Handguns, sniper rifle. He carries special "mutant-killing" ceramic bullets. They were designed by Sir James Braddock (the father of the Captain Britain) and are unique because the bullets themselves appear to have distorted faces. | Notes = * Fantomex is apparently designed after the French pulp fiction hero Fantomas, and an Italian comic character, Diabolic. * He is also thought to be a parody of characters with mysterious pasts. * He intentionally uses a French accent because it annoys people. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Martial Arts Category:Electrokinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Pain Suppression Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Utopians Category:Cyborgs Category:Shooting Category:Formerly Deceased